Colonel (AI)
was a recreation of Roy Campbell produced by the AI GW. Posing as Raiden's commanding officer during the Big Shell incident, "Colonel" was a combination of GW's AI and Raiden's expectations of Campbell. The Colonel was designed to lead Raiden through the Patriots' S3 Plan. Emma Emmerich eventually uploaded a virus onto Arsenal Gear's systems, causing Colonel to begin to act very strangely. During the infiltration of Arsenal Gear, Otacon concluded that the Colonel was in fact advanced AI and not a real person. It was then that Colonel announced to Raiden that the Patriots were "holding Rose hostage" although Snake told Raiden that it was a trick. The Colonel's AI was eventually deleted by the virus. However, after Arsenal Gear had crashed into Federal Hall, another AI of the Colonel and Rose contacted Raiden, announcing the true intentions of the S3 Plan: manipulating history and individuals, and censoring the digital flow of information. The Colonel had ordered Raiden to kill Solidus; if Raiden dies, the Patriots will terminate Rose and Olga Gurlukovich's daughter Sunny. Trivia *The A.I. that contacts Raiden after Arsenal Gear crashes into Manhattan is referred to as "JFK" in the game's script'The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2'. However, it is speculated that "JFK" is actually JD, as JD would have served as authority after GW's destruction, and at least a partial backup of GW would almost certainly exist as part of it; *When the Colonel AI begins malfunctioning, among the random phrases that he says to Raiden during their codec conversations is dialogue from codec/radio conversations from past Metal Gear games. At one point, the Colonel will quote Big Boss's mission briefing to Snake from Metal Gear and when Big Boss tells Snake to enter the track on the bridge, and he also will quote the real Colonel Campbell's mission briefing from Metal Gear 2. He will also make several quotes from Metal Gear Solid, including Campbell encouraging Snake to rescue President Baker, Campbell telling Snake to hurry and use the PSG-1 to defeat Sniper Wolf, Campbell telling Snake to use the card key to stop Metal Gear REX's launch, Mei Ling quoting Shakespeare when telling Snake not to be greedy, and Mei-Ling quoting De Gaulle when telling Snake to avoid fighting. The Colonel AI will also quote the level descriptions from Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions including Weapon Mode SOCOM Level 01, Variety Level 7, and Variety Level 13. The Colonel will also quote a couple Codec Conversations from Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, including Snake's mission briefing, Snake be instructed to take out the power plant, and Snake being told to take out the power plant's main turbine. He will also sometimes say, "Kawanishi-Noseguchi, Kinunobebashi, Takiyama, Uguisunomori, Tsuzumigataki, Tada, Hirano, Ichinotorii, Uneno, Yamashita, Sasabe, Kofudai, Tokiwadai, Myoukenguchi." This is apparently what Gray Fox says when around offscreen, and are the names of trains stations in Japan. He quote a game outside of the Metal Gear series, Snatcher; *The Colonel A.I. makes a cameo in Super Smash Bros. Brawl if Snake makes a codec call when fighting Luigi. The Colonel who Snake initially thinks to be the real Campbell will immediately start ripping down Luigi, saying that "he's been living in his brother's shadow," among other unusually aggressive things. Snake rebukes the Colonel for his harsh words, then the Colonel starts saying "la li lu le lo" over and over again. The Colonel's apparent condescension toward Luigi is a possible reference to his discouraging words toward Raiden before and during his fight with Solidus Snake, with Raiden being similar to Luigi in that he was made to be a "shadow" of Snake by going through a series of events similar to the events that Snake had gone through on Shadow Moses. *Colonel is never once referred to as anything but that, although his name tag reads "Campbell". References See Also *Roy Campbell *S3 Plan Category:Metal Gear Solid 2 Category:Characters